


Study Sessions

by YoungComet



Category: tmnt 2k12
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, High School, M/M, Touching, TurlteCest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungComet/pseuds/YoungComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Tania Su and Mr. Yoshi Hamato assign Raphael to a tutor everyday after school. Raph doesn't particularly like it until he finds out who his tutor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tcest fandom. Please don't mind any typos and comment on whether u think it was worth reading or very terrible, and also any thing u think needs to be fixed. Will contain tcest, don't like then don't read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Su is worried about Raphael's grades and him being late... very late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think should be changed, if anything, and if this was worth reading or not

The morning bell went off and Ms. Su's first period math class sat down. She smiled at the class and walked up to the chalk board. "Good morning class." "Good morning Ms. Su." The class said in chorus. She glanced over the class then frowned at an empty seat in the third row. "Has anyone seen Raphael?" Half of the students nodded and the other half looked around the room. "Okay, then." Ms. Su sighed, " Let us begin our lesson. Please flip to page 357 in your books." The students talked while they got out they're books an flipped to the page. At the last 10 minutes of class Raphael walked in and sat down. Ms. Su glanced at him and kept writing the sum to an algebraic question. Without turning around she said, in a very calm but stern tone, "Raphael, you are VERY late. May I ask, why?" She turned around and looked at him. He slowly looked up at her and locked eye contact. "No reason." He said bluntly. Ms. Su growled her soft, quiet cat growl that warned the students when they were in trouble, " I want to see you after class!" She said. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ground mumbling. Once class was over he stood up and looked at her, "Raphael, I'm very sick of you being late to my class. If you want to get out of high school then you MUST pass my class, and that means being ON TIME." "Fine, I will TRY to be here on time tomorrow." "No, Raphael. I have gotten sick of you 'trying' to be on time so I will see you at the end of the day and I will continue talking to you then." Raphael groaned as he walked out toward his next class.


	2. Monday; After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael learns he gets a tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the chapters being short, I'm not good at making good sized chapters but it's my first story, what can I expect? :-P

After school Raph walked into Ms. Su's room and noticed that there was another turtle standing with her and Mr. Hamato, his English teacher. "Ah, Raphael. Glad to see you could make it, ON TIME." said Mr. Hamato. Raph looked at him and sat down. "Raphael, this is Leonardo, he is going to be your tutor-" She was cut off by Raph," I don't need no tutor, Ms. Su." " Yes you do, especially if you want to pass high school." She said sternly. "Now, everyday after school you are to meet Leonardo and study with him for AT LEAST an hour and at most three hours a day." Mr. Hamato said. " Three hours?! That's a long time, can't it be cut down to like an hour and a half?" Raph asked, "No. Now, Leonardo, this is Raphael. He is very stubborn and he likes to make people angry. That is why we chose you over the others, you can handle people like him." Mr. Hamato said. "What do you mean people like me?" Raph asked,"He means people with attitude." Leo said. Raph looked at him and stared at him for a bit. He seemed familiar yet he couldn't place it. He looked at Ms. Su, "So how long does this have to be going on?" Raph asked, " Until your grades start improving or until further notice." "Wow, that's along time." He said looking at the ground in nearly a mumble. "Starting tomorrow you will have a study hall at 3rd period together and also meet after school for at least a one hour study session." said Ms. Su. Raph did a slight nod and stood up. Leo walked over to him, " I want to know more about you before we start." Leo said. Raph like at him and started to walk out,"Oh yeah? Like what?" As they walked out if the school Leo was piling Raph in with a bunch of questions and Raph answered them all. They stopped at Leo's house,(they both walk to school) and they looked at eachother. " So, see ya tomorrow, Leo." "Yeah, how bout you meet me here and we will walk to school together?" "What time?" "7:45" Raph smiled. "Cool sounds good ta me Leo, see ya tomorrow morning then." With that, they seperated.


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets a new turtle. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo learn that there is another turtle in school...but who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the middle of the chapter all the words are mashed together and I have no idea why. I'm sorry for that, please don't mind it

At 7:45 am, Raph walked up to the front door on Leo's house. He knocked on the door and looked at the ground. A man that looked about 40 opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm hear for Leo."

The man stared at him, and then smiled. "Let me go get him." Raph nodded and stood waiting until Leo walked out with a light blue jacket and his back pack on. "Hey Raph." Leo said smiling.

They walked the short distance to school talking about their friends. As they neared the parking lot a sea green turtle ran towards them, " Leo!"

"Hey Mikey."

"What up, dude?"

"Just talking to Raph. He is the new kid that I'm tutoring."

"The one you told me bout last night?"

"Um, yeah."

Mikey looked at Raph and smiled. He stared to walk on Leo's other side as the two of them started to talk in a langauge that Raph didn't understand.

They walked up to Leo's locker and went quiet for a little bit. Then Mikey started talking about a new turtle he saw earlier. 

"He's tall and he has like olive green skin and he's super smart. I just saw him yesterday at 9th period. Other kids talked to him like he's been here awhile but I have never seen him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look he's over there."

They looked over by the auditorium and he was standing there talking to other kids. Raph stared at him and so did Leo and Mikey. 

"I think he is in band..."

"Why?"

"Cause today is that thing in the auditorium with the band and he is dressed like all the other band kids."

"True."

Mikey walked towards the other turtle. Leo followed him. Raph hesitated, then he followed him.

"Hey." Mikey said walking over to the other turtle.

"Hi."

"I'm Mikey, who are you?"

"Donatello, or Donnie."

"Cool. So when did you start here?"

"Mmm, three years ago I think."

"Then how come I never see you around?"

"Cause we don't have any classes together."

"Well I would expect myself to see someone as beautiful as you walking around."

"Guess you should of looked harder."

"How come you got 9th period with me yesterday but never before?"

Just as Donnie was about to speak an announcement for the band members to take their places went off. "Well, see ya later Mikey." Donnie said walking in to a room.

"I like him." Mikey said walking over to Leo and Raph.

"So Raph, why were you staring at Leo,hmmm?"

"I wasn't staring at him."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was...going to ask him something but I couldn't bring myself to ask him." An announcement went off for the other students to go into the auditorium. The three of them walked in and sat down. Mikey and Leo talked and Raph just looked around until he locked eye contact with one of his friends. They mouthed words to eachother and Raph smiled. His friend stood up and walked over to him. They talked as his friend sat down. "Do you know Donnie?" "Yeah, he's...ok." "What classes do you have woth him?" "Chemistry, lunch, English, and gym." "Whose your English teacher? Is it Mr. Hamato?" "No, it's Mrs. Riis." "Mmm, and who are your other teachers with him?" "Chemistry is Mr. Raymond, and gym is Mrs. Jenkins." "Mmm." "Why?" "Just wondering, how many classes do you have with Mikey?" "All but lunch, chemistry, English, and gym. So I have 5 classes with him." "What are those classes?" "Math, art, study hall, history, and Latin." "Does Leo take Latin?" "Yeah." "Mmm." After their conversation, all the light when dim. A woman in a dark red velvet dress walked up to the microphone. "Thank you all for attending this concert. This concert is deticated to the recently retired Bio teacher, Mr. Finch. There will be three different singers today. First we have Francine Connell singing Applause by Lady Gaga, Glamorus by Fergie, Circus by Brittney Spears, and 1,2, step by Ciara." She sang the four songs and people clapped and cheered for her. She bowed and smiled. Then Donnie walked up to the microphone. Raph, Mikey, and Leo stared at him. "Next we have Donatello Hamato singing Alleyways by The Neighborhood, Silver and Gold by Akon, Animals by Maroon 5, and Heartless by Kris Allen." Donnie sang and Raph, Mikey, and Leo stared in awe at him. Mikey whispered to Leo,"He has a lot of talent." Leo just nodded. Once he finished people cheered and stood up clapping. Donnie stared and then smiled and took a small bow. "Lastly we have the chorus." The chorus sang for awhile and then the concert was over. Everyone headed for their 3rd period class. ~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~ At the end of the day Raph and Leo met outside of school. They started to walk towards the park. "You know, it's cold. Maybe we could go to your place." "Nah, you wouldn't wanna go to my place, Leo. The park is a much better and cleaner place." "Fine then let's go to my house." "Would it be ok with your parents?" "Yeah." "Alright." They took a small path that led to the road Leo lived on. They walked into his house and up to his room to study. Most of their study time was spent on math, then the rest of it was talking about school and Mikey. At the end of the session Leo escorted Raph to the door, they said good bye and Raph left.


	4. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael falls in love with Leo. Leo learns stuff about Raph that no one else knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little sucky. I'm dead tired and I really didn't have too much ideas for this so please don't mind this chapter. :-)

Raph always drew during 6th period study hall. Today he got mad with himself because he noticed what was in ALL of his drawings...Leo. Either it was his name or his face. He growled quietly to himself. He had no idea why he always thought of Leo...maybe it was a man crush.

Leo walked into Mr. Hamato's classroom at 6th period. They both had it free because he had lunch and Mr. Hamato had a planning period.

"Mr. Hamato?"

"Yes, Leonardo."

"I was wondering what Raph's grade is in English."

"Raphael's average in this class is a 32."

"Oh, wow. What should I work with him on?"

"Everything."

"Why is he doing so bad in school?"

"Because he doesn't like it here."

"No one likes school Mr. Hamato."

"It's not just the school, Leonardo. It's everything about here. He hates everyone, he only has a few friends, he hates the school and he hates the village."

"But he knows how to get everywhere in this village from anywhere in this village. Hell, he's shown me two or three ways to my house from here and today he is suppose to show me another way. He said its suppose to go past his house."

"Just because he knows his way around doesn't mean he particularly likes it, Leonardo."

"You're right. Why does he hate it here so much?"

"He is having a lot of problems with his foster family."

"Like what?"

"The most I'm going to tell you is that he really isn't getting along with his family right now."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes but I don't think he or his foster family would like me telling others."

"Yeah. Not to be rude or anything, how did you learn about it?"

"His foster father and I have been very close friends for sometime."

"Cool. Well, thank you for letting me know his grade and stuff."

"You're welcome."

Leo walked out and slowly walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria. He walked in and sat down next to Mikey.

"Hey, where did ya go?"

"I went to talk to Mr. Hamato."

"What did ya talk about?"

"Raph, his grades and what I have to go over with him."

"What's his grade."

"32."

"Holy shit. I thought my grades were bad. What stuff do you have to talk to him about?"

"Everything we have learned this year."

"Wow. That's a lot of time stolen away from your day. What other stuff about him did you talk about?"

"How come his grades are so low."

"I know why, it's cause he's a miserable fuck, that's why."

"Mikey."

"What?"

"Please stop talking like that about him. He's going through a lot right now, and also would you like it if he went around talking shit about you while you were going through family issues?"

"No, but I got two reasons why that ain't Neva gonna happen to me. One: me and my famila get along perfectly, two: I don't care what he has to say about me cause he ain't no one important an he Neva will be."

The bell went off and they walked out together. They walked up to the hall where they had to separate and said their goodbyes. 

Leo walked into his 7th period tech class and looked at Donnie. Donnie looked at him. Leo smiled at him and sat down. They sat through a lecture about the internal system of a computer motherboard. No surprise to Leo, Donnie answered all the questions about it.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

Raph met Leo outside of the school and they started to head home.

"Raph, I have a question...and it's really personal."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Um, how come you hate it here?"

"That ain't personal and that easy to answer. I hate my 'family'."

"Yeah, but why do you hate your family?"

"This is...I don't wanna get inta details..."

"That's why it's such a personal question. Please tell me why?"

"Fine, but you gotta answer any real personal question I throw at ya, ok?"

"Okay."

"I hate them because they ruined all my stuff by ripping, breaking, burning, and throwing shit away. They been beating me to the bone, making me clean up all their crap. They act like I'm their slave...they even lock me away in the basement when I 'been bad'. I just wanna leave an never come back."

"Wow. Why don't you fight back...I mean you got the muscle."

"Can't or else they gonna beat me til I'm crying like a baby. Then they gonna beat me go crying. Then after that they gonna lock me up and punish me."

"Serious?"

Raph just nodded an stared at the ground. The rest if their wall was quiet except when Raph pointed out where he lived. They slowly walked up to Leo's front door.

"Leo, can I ask you something really personal?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about a man crush...or someone being gay?"

"Not sure, I will have to get back to you on that one. I'll think about it then I will tell ya tomorrow,okay?"

"Okay. See ya then."

"Yeah, see ya." and with that, they separated.


	5. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey tells Leo how he feels. Raph hates how his foster family treats him so he decides to run away.

Raph, being late to school, ran. He slowed down at the doors and speed walked up to his locker. He started to unlock his locker. he opened it and pulled books off the shelf. He slammed his locker and turned around to see Leo coming toward him. Leo smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

"Sorry for not getting you. I got up late."

"Why did you get up late?"

"Got home late from...walking around."

"Ah."

They waved as they took their separate way. Raph walked into his class. Ms. Su looked at him and took attendance. Then she began her lesson. Raph actually took note only because he wanted Leo to be proud of him.

After class Raph walked out and headed towards his next class. He saw Mikey but ignored him until Mikey grabbed him.

"Hey."

"What?" Raph said as he pulled his arm out of Mikey's hold.

"You given Leo any trouble?"

"So what if I am?"

"You better not. Or I will kill ya."

"Why?"

"Cause he's my best friend and...I love him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, whateva."

Raph walked away and Mikey mumbled under his breath. Mikey walked into his next class and sat next to Leo.

"Leo," Mikey said,"I need to tell ya something."

"What?"

"I love you..."

"If I wasn't into someone else at the moment then I would go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Mikey smiled and held Leo's hand under the table as they took notes.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~ 

At the end of school Raph, instead of waiting for Leo, ran home as fast as he could. When he go home he took deep, calm breaths before opening the door. Raph stared at his foster father who was waiting for him when he got home. His foster father was a tall, muscular, African-American man. "Why you been gettin' home so late." "I have a tutor." "Dat no reason as to why you gettin' home after yer sister." "She ain't my sister." "Still, dat no reason as ta why yer gettin' home AFTER she does!" "At least I ain't skippin' school!" "Can you two please shut da hell up?!" Jess, his foster sister yelled from upstairs. "You shut the hell up bitch!" Raph yelled back up at her. She ran up in front of him, "I tell you to shut up and you still yell?! What da hell is wrong with ya?!" "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" She swung at him. He grabbed her fist, bent her down and kneed her in the stomach. She wrapped her hands around her stomach.

His foster father spun him around and swung at him. He hit Raph and Raph backed up. He growled and kicked the man in his stomach. The man bent down and Raph took this oppourtunity to knee him in face.

"Don't ever touch me again old man!"

"You won't ever have to worry about me touching you again! You know why?! Cause Ima taking you back ta the fuckin' oprhange you ugly, disrespectful, mother fuckin' monster!"

Raph's eyes got big at that statement. Then he turned and ran upstairs to his room. He slammed his door, pulled a bag out of his closet, and started to throw stuff in it. He zipped it up. He happened to look up and see himself in his mirror. He stared at his reflection.

After a bit he heard his foster mothers voice down stairs. She was yelling. Probably at Jordan, his foster dad. After her voice died down he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's mama."

"I ain't got a mama, not anymore."

"Look baby boy, Joedan didn't mean anything he said back there."

"Then why'd he say it?"

"Cause he was mad an you were mad. You know that when people get mad, things are said that aren't meant. Can I come in?"

"Sure, if you wanna see an ugly mother fucker."

"Your not ugly." She said as she quietly shut his door behind her.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a long, strong hug. He sat there stiff for a bit, then he wrapped his arms around her and lightly squeezed her.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

Late that night around midnight, Raph laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with a beer in one hand and the other behind his head.

He looke at the bag that at on his dresser as he thought about what Jordan had said earlier. He stood up and slowly walked over to the bag. He grabbed it and looked at himself once more in the mirror.

He opened his door and shut it quietly knowing that everyone was in bed. He walked down the stairs and over to the front door. He looked around the house once more and walked out.

He ran down the road and stopped at the end of it. He looked down at the ground and than ran up to Leo's house. 

He knocked on the door. In a few minutes Leo opened the door looking very tired.

"Raph? What are you doing here?"

"Can I crash with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Raph followed Leo upstairs into his room. Leo laid down on his bed and covered up. Raph sat down in the edge of Leo's bed.

"So, what brought you here?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because they stepped way over the line."

"How, and who?"

"Jordan, my foster father. He threatened to send me back to the orphanage."

"Oh wow."

"So I decided that I'm gonna crash with you tonight and find somewhere else tomorrow."

"Why not stay here?"

"Can I? Will your family accept me?"

"Yeah, if you tell Collin what you told me, I'm pretty sure he will let you stay here."

"Collin?"

"Yeah, he's my foster father."

"Okay, then I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay. Now lay down."

Raph laid down and covered up as he was instructed. He rolled over so his back was at Leo. Once he was almost asleep he felt Leo's arms wrap around him. He didn't do anything about it though because he was too tired to care. 

He smiled once he heard Leo whisper "Good night, MY Raphie." Leo sat up on his elbow, leaned over Raph and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	6. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph finds a chance to spread rumors about Mikey, Jordan comes to school to see Raph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to post much. I will add more chapters soon.

Raph slowly opened his eyes when Leo's alarm clock went off. He sat up quickly and slammed his fist on the snooze button. He stretched and looked around the room.

Leo's room was very clean. The carpet is cream colored and his walls are blue with different Japanese symbols painted in top of the blue. He has a full sized bed with blue plaid comforter and pillow cases and his sheets are white. On the left side of the room there is a desk sitting in front of a window with some books and a lamp sitting on it period. On the right side of the room here was a 6 draw dresser painted white with a mirror hanging above it. Near the dresser was a closet, also painted white.

Raph threw himself back down on the bed. Then the door opened. Leo looked at Raph and smiled. Raph looked at him and responded with a yawn. Leo put clothes down on the edge of the bed. 

"Good morning, sleepy head. These are for you. Collin gave them to me."

"He's seen me?"

"Yes, they both came in and accepted you staying but your going to have to sleep with me."

"M'kay."

Leo walked out and shut the door quietly so Raph could get dressed. Raph quickly dressed and grabbed his things. He was in a rush because he didn't want people seeing him...again. He wanted to get out. He ran down the stairs and pulled his shoes on. He was about to slip out the door when he heard a strict male voice.

"Raphael."

"Uh, yeah?" He said as he turned around. He looked at the man. He was very tall and brawny. He had brown hair combed backed neatly. A red dress shirt with a brown sweater vest over top of the dress shirt tucked in tan dress pants.

"I Mr. Kalhend or just Collin. Leonardo told me that your foster family treated you badly, so you ran away and came here."

"Yeah."

"If you would like, we will gladly accept you into our family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its better than living on the streets."

"Yes, very much so. Come home with Leonardo and we will discuss how things work around here."

"Okay."

"Now, come to the kitchen."

They both walked into the kitchen where Leo and his foster mother stood, talking. Leo looked over at Raph and smiled.

"Good morning, Collin. Good morning, Raph."

"Good morning, my son." Collin said with quiet pride.

"Hey." Raph said lamely.

Leo set his cup of tea and slowly crouched down to pick up his backpack. Then he stood up and walked over to an old woman in a wheelchair, with a pink shall wrapped up her frail shoulders. Leo gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for staying the week and teaching me about the history and importance of Japan, grandmother."

"Your welcome, Leonardo."

Leo smiled and turned to look at Raph, "You Ready, Raph?", he nodded. Leo said his goodbyes and the two of them walked out. They headed down the road to school. The walk was mainly quiet until Raph asked about the old woman.

"Who was the old woman."

"She is my foster mother's, mother or my foster grandmother."

"Mmm."

"Raph...you need to give more attention to Collin and Janelle."

"Why?"

"Cause now they are your 'parents' and in order to live happily there you should pay more attention to them. Especially when they talk to you tonight."

"What are they gonna talk about?"

"Rules mainly. The house schedule, what they expect out of you, how late your aloud to stay out. Stuff like that."

"Sounds Boring."

"Its a lot to remember but it gets a lot easier as time goes on."

They walked into school and headed to their lockers. Raph went to his locker and Leo went down a different hall to his locker. Raph opened his locker. He grabbed a few books and slammed his locker shut. He got ready to turn around until something caught his attention.

Leo shut his locker when he noticed Raph walking quickly towards him. He picked his bag up off the ground and put it on his shoulders as well as holding his books. Raph walked up to him smiling holding his phone.

"Leo!"

"What?"

"Okay, two things. One, Mikey is gay. Two, look at this."

He turned his phone so Leo could see the screen. His eyes widen at the sight. On Raph's phone screen, there was a Mikey and a Donnie kissing by the auditorium. Both of their eyes closed and they were holding eachother close. 

"Oh my god. When did you get this?"

"Jus' now. C'mon" Raph grabbed Leo's hand and started running. Leo ran after him until they stopped at the end of the hall. Instead of kissing, they (Mikey and Donnie) were standing close. 

Donnie had one hand cupping Mikey's cheek and the other holding Mikey's hand. Mikey was leaning into the touch with his eyes closed while Donnie spoke softly to him.

Leo stared not knowing what to think. Raph smiled thinking about how much rumors he could start about Mikey being that he didn't really like him. The bell went off and Mikey snapped out of the 'spell' Donnie had on him. They took their separate ways and so did Raph and Leo.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

Raph walked out of the locker room at the end of 9th period. He walked up to the front doors and froze when he saw Jordan's car outside. He stood there not knowing what to do when Leo walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up."

"Its my old foster dad, he's out there."

"Want me to call Collin?"

"What's he gonna do?"

"He can either talk to him, he can get him to go away, fight the guy for being so mean to you, or come and walk with us home so your old foster dad won't make a move."

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still have a lot of chapters... and I'm gonna have at least 4 more chapters.


	7. Friday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets Jordan to leave him alone for now. Leo and Raph show their feelings for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the chance to update! I'm going to try and update more often. The story is almost done. Have a few more chapters left in mind but who knows, I might decide to add more and not end the story so soon...hmmm

Leo and Raph stared at the black and red camaro sitting in the parking lot.

"Or," Raph starts,"I can just walk and if he tries to come over to me I will do one of three things. I can ignore him and keep walking, I can try to reason with him, or I can fight him off and run."

"Whatever works for you."

Raph took a deep breath and and grabbed Leo's hand. Leo looked down at his hand and gave it a light squeeze. The two of them started to walk together. Leo stared at the car, Raph just stared at the ground but squeezed Leo's hand to the point he was saying "ow". The car pulled up by them. Jordan rolled down the window. Raph stopped, took a deep breath, then turned and looked at the man.

"Raphael."

"What old man?"

"Please get in the car."

"No."

"Where else ya gonna go, kid?"

"I ain't gonna tell ya, or else ya gonna come lookin' for me."

"Your mother is worried. Get in da car now, Raphael."

"I don't have a mother! At least...not anymore. Besides, none of you eva treated me well!"

"Please, don't yell."

"Why?! You yell at me ALL da time!"

Jordan got out of the car and grabbed Raph's wrist. He pulled him towards the car. Raph pulled back.

"I told you to get in the car so GET IN DA FUCKING CAR YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Why? So you can take me back to the damn orphanage?!"

"No. So I can take you back to Jenny so she stops her damn worrying!"

"I ain't neva goin' back ta you guys."

He pulled his wrist free and backed up next to Leo. Jordan grabbed Raph's wrist again and smacked his hand hard. Raph started pulling back. He then had no other choice then to bite Jordan. Jordan screamed and pulled back. He looked at the bleeding bite bark and growled. Raph growled back. Jordan got back in the car and slammed the door. He flipped Raph off and drove away.

Raph hung his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. Leo ran up next to him, gently pulled Raph's hand out of his pocket and held it again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Leo? None of this is your fault."

"I just...wish that I could...It's just...I-I...UGH!!!"

"Relax, Leo. I understand."

"So, where are we going?"

"Wherever I decide to stop walking."

"Oh."

Leo looked at the ground and let out a quiet sigh. After what felt like hours, Raph stopped walking. Leo looked up and realized that they were down a dark alleyway. He looked at Raph.

"Raph?"

"Leo, I need to show you something...please don't hate me afterwards."

"Nothing you could do could ever make me hate you."

Raph turned to be facing Leo but still just stared at the ground. He stared at the ground and pulled Leo against him. He looked at Leo. Leo looked at the ground while pink lightly dusted his cheeks. Raph gently kissed Leo. He went to pull back but Leo pulled him in closer and they started making out. 

After the heated make out session, Leo's phone started ringing. Raph groaned and backed up from Leo. Leo answered his phone.

PHONE CONVERSATION:

"Hello?"

"Leonardo?"

"Hey, Collin. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"On a walk...with Raph."

"Please come home. Janelle and I are very worried."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. See you when you get home."

"Yeah."

With that they hung up. Leo looked at Raph. Raph looked at him.

"How far away from home are we?"

"Mmm...I'd say just bout a mile or two. Why?"

"Collin wants us home."

"Oh. This is gonna be difficult...getting used to going straight home from school."

"Don't worry. I will help you."

"Thanks, Leo baby."

Leo smiled at Raph and they started running. They ran all the way to Leo's house. They stopped at the door and panted. They smiled at eachother and walked inside. Leo froze at the door and Raph shut it. Then he turned around and his eyes got wide as he let out a starles scream.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a bit of tcest. I'm hoping to make it heavier next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far :)


	8. Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey stays the weekend. Raph and Leo have a very enjoyable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long chapter, but the part we all have been waiting for is finally here!

Raph stood there staring at the one thing that annoyed the hell out of him. Leo smiled and walked toward what stood in front of them.

"Hey, Mikey." Leo said seducivly. 

"Hey." Mikey said slowly snaking his hands around Leo's waist and locking eye contact with him.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"My parents are out on a buisness trip in London so I came here for the weekend so I could hang out with the one who means the most to me." Mikey said in barely a whisper as he licked his lips and gave Leo a light kiss in the lips. Leo stared at him. 

Raph walks up to them and pushes in between them to glare at Mikey. Then he looks at Leo. Collin walks into the Livingroom and looks at them. 

"Leo and Raphael, come to the kitchen with me."

They walk into the kitchen and sit down at the island. Collin pushed a thick booklet towards Raph. Raph took it and flipped through it quickly.

"What's this for?"

"It's the rule book for the house."

"You have a rule book? I ain't really good wit rules Mista K."

"Well, Leonardo can help you get used to them."

Raph looked at Leo. Leo nodded at him and Raph snickers. Collin hands him 2 pieces if paper stapled together. Raph looked sat them and growled quietly. He looked up at Collin.

"Chores?!"

"Yes, I seperated Leo's between the two of you. Again, Leonardo can help with it if need be."

Raph rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked out if the kitchen, into the livingroom and headed up to Leo's room. Leo ran after him. Raph threw himself on the bed and sighed. Leo walked in and quietly shut the door. He crawled onto his bed and sat in Raph's hips. He started to rub Raph's shoulders. 

Raph relaxed and looked at Leo. He rolled over so he was laying on his back. He put his hands on Leo's waist and locked eye contact with Leo. He smiled seducively at Leo. Leo leaned over on Raph and started to kiss him. They started to make out.

Raph flipped Leo over on his back and started to kiss his neck. Leo shut his eyes and bent his head back. He let out a soft moan. Raph moved down and started licking Leo's thighs. Leo moaned again as Raph licked his slit.

"R-Raph, w-we should...n-no...we NEED to s-stop..."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Why?" Raph asked while sitting up to look at Leo.

"Because we need to eat dinner...also I have a surprise for you later tonight." Leo said with a slight smile as he stood up and straightened himself out. Raph rolled his eyes and stood up. They walked out together. 

Mikey looks at them and smiles. The two of them walk down stairs together. Raph glares at Mikey as they pass by him. Leo Samuels at Mikey and Mikey smiles back.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"Going to eat dinner." Leo says calmly.

"What were you doin'?"

"None of your buisness." Raph growls.

"Why do you hate me so much, Raph?"

"Because your annoying and...never mind."

"Whatever. Hey Leo, you wanna go to the skatepark after dinner?"

"Sure Mikey."

Mikey walked in between Raph and Leo and entwined his fingers with Leo. Raph stepped away from them and marched into the kitchen. Mikey and Leo followed close behind. 

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

At 10 pm, Leo room Raph to a roof top. That sat together holding eachother for a couple hours and talking about their pasts. After they told there're most darkest secrets to each other, they headed home. Once they got home they quietly headed to Leo's room and layed down together. 

They stared at eachother for a little bit. Then Raph started to gently caress Leo's cheek. Leo shut his eyes and pushed his head into Raph's hand. Without even realizing it Raph whispered to Leo,

"I love you. Your the only one who gets me...and...your...just...so...hot. I'm glad I can call you mine, Leo baby."

Leo stared at him and slowly smiled. Once Raph realized why he said he looked away from Leo and blushed. Leo cupped Raph's cheeks and pulled him into a long, deep, passionate kiss. After the kiss he looked at Raph.

"I love you too. No one will ever mean as much as you do to me. I am the luckiest turtle alive to be able to call you mine, Raphie."

They kissed and started to make out. Raph climbed on top of Leo. He used one arm to hold himself up, and he wrapped the other around Leo. Leo wrapped his arms and legs around Raph. 

Raph slowly rocked his hips. Leo moaned as their lower plastrons grinded together. Raph moved down by Leo's thighs and started to lick his slit. Leo bucked his hips.

Raph sat up and slowly pulled Leo's organ into the open. He licked the tip of it and smiled at the churr that Leo responded with. Raph started to suck Leo's cock. Leo arched his back as far as he could and dug into the sheets with his hands as he moaned in pleasure.

Raph started to play with Leo's tail and rub the tight ring of muscle that is under it. Then he licked his finger and slowly pushed it into Leo's ass. Leo gasped. Raph looked at him and started to suck him again to try to get his mind off the pain. 

Raph smiled when Leo's churrs, and moans got loud as his finger rubbed over Leo's prostate. Raph started to churr deeply as Leo's hand rubbed his cock. Raph rocked his hips into Leo's hand litteraly fucking Leo's hand. Raph gently positioned Leo so he was on his hands and knees. He sat behind Leo. Raph leaned over him and gently kissed Leo's neck. Leo hung his head and his breath hitched as Raph slowly and gently pushed his cock into Leo's ass. "You okay?" Raph whispered to Leo. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Leo said quietly. Raph pushed in a little more. He continued to push into Leo until he was fully inside Leo. Leo whimpered. Raph gently thrust into Leo's ass waiting for Leo to relax. After five minutes or so Leo threw his head up and moaned loudly. His churrs got loud and he pushed back against Raph. Raph started to go faster. He pumped Leo's cock in time with his thrusts. After sometime Raph started to fuck Leo hard. Leo moaned loudly. Raph would moan every here and there but he mainly churred listening to Leo moan. Raph moaned loudly as his orgasm came. Not too long after Raph, Leo came. Raph laid down next to Leo. They both panted heavily. Leo looked at Raph and slowly sat up. Then he laid down with himself pushed against Raph. Raph put an arm around him and shut his eyes. Leo kissed Raph before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so long and I'm also sorry that the spacing I messed up.


End file.
